1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle cockpit of modular construction, with at least one crossmember running over the width of the cockpit, and at least two submodules which accommodate components and can each be fastened to the crossmember.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, vehicle cockpits comprise supporting parts, a substructure, technical components and visible surfaces. The technical components are either fastened directly to the supporting parts or to the substructure, also referred to as the instrument panel. The visible surfaces are fitted to the substructure. A part of the cockpit made from various components is first assembled on a supporting substructure and then inserted into the vehicle. In addition, individual components, for example audio system, navigation system or air-conditioning device, are subsequently fitted in situ into the cockpit within the vehicle. A substantial drawback here is that checking the individual devices is only possible after the vehicle cockpit is completed. The consequence resulting from this drawback is that when defective parts need to be exchanged, removal of other parts may also be required if the defective parts are not directly accessible. A possible solution for simplifying the complicated and complex installation operation involves fastening the vehicle cockpit, comprising the various individual parts including the visible surfaces, to a supporting structure outside the vehicle and then fitting it as a whole into a vehicle. However, the introduction and the fitting of an assembled vehicle cockpit into a vehicle are difficult and require extremely precise handling.
To simplify the cockpit installation operation, WO 97/13675 discloses an instrument panel which is designed as a self-supporting unit and is constructed from a number of modules. The modules are designed in such a manner that they are connected to one another and do not require an additional component which extends along all of the modules. The modules are assembled outside the vehicle to form a unit and are inserted as an entire instrument panel into the vehicle. This particular solution is used in trucks and buses.
In addition to the complicated installation operation, a further drawback of the known solutions is that a decision regarding which equipment will be installed in the vehicle cockpit has to take place at a relatively early point in the assembly of the vehicle because the installation sequence requires that a relatively large period of time is always required to fit or install the vehicle's equipment in accordance with customer requirements.